Again
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: It had happened once, years ago when they'd been in junior high, and now again, leaving Edd broken and crying alone in his room, but now Kevin would be there to help him. Kevedd, one-shot. Established relationship.


Alrighty, hey everyone. I know I haven't written much of just about anything, but I've been depressed and very much not in the mood for any of the stories I have going on. This is something I wrote for my girlfriend though, because she is very much in love with this pairing and since I am very much in love with her, this story came about.** I remember next to nothing about Ed, Edd 'n Eddy**, because I watched it when I was young and retained none of it really.** But this does come from the episode where Edd lost a spelling bee, but is years and years in the future where most of my personal headcanons about the couple come into play.**

**So, pretty much, don't like, then don't read.**

**Pairing: Kevedd (aka: Kevin/Edd)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy or anything like that.

* * *

**Again**

* * *

It had happened again, that was all he knew, only this time he had a feeling it was worse than it had been back in junior high, because this had gone national—_he_ had gone national, and he'd slipped up again, just like back then, and Kevin was sure it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't joined in another spelling bee since that day in junior high. Edd had remembered it at just the wrong moment, and after coming so far…

Which was why Kevin was here, knocking on Edd's front door. Not that he wouldn't have come anyway, because he tended to visit every other day, or whenever Edd wasn't coming over to meet up with him, but this was different; it was their first day back at college after break, and he wasn't about to go and leave the man behind. Not again; never again.

"Kevin, dear…"

Kevin only nodded, knowing what she was about to say as he handed her another of the pears he'd taken to bringing for her when he came to visit Edd. She gave a smile at the gesture and it made him feel good to know they still made her happy even after all this time.

"Yeah, I heard what happened, that's why I'm here."

She patted his shoulder gently in thanks before letting him in and telling him what he already knew, that Edd was in his room, because of course he was; he always was nowadays when Kevin couldn't force him out of the house, not that that was what he was here to do today, but he wanted to make sure that Edd knew he was here, and knew that he cared. Because he had never come across as caring much when they'd been younger, even though they both knew that out of everyone, Kevin was the one that cared the most.

"Dweeb," he called as he knocked on Edd's bedroom door, the name having never quite worn off from their junior high years, but had now only taken on different sort of meaning. Because yeah, Edd was a dweeb, but Edd was _his_ dweeb, and he'd be damned if anyone or anything upset the dork on his watch.

And that was exactly why he was here. His dork, _his Edd_, had been hurt by this, and by the memory it invoked—the one that neither of them ever forgot even through the myriad of years since it'd happened, the one that Kevin had promised to always protect him from, because he'd never wanted Edd to think he wasn't good enough or smart enough or…or not enough of _anything_. Because to him, Edd was…well he was Edd. And that was perfect.

But now Edd was hurt, and it'd happened on his watch, because he hadn't been there to be his support. He'd let him down and knew he'd never forgive himself for that, especially with the sound of the sobs echoing through his mind and chilling him to the bone.

Edd hadn't cried in years, well cried like this at least… Kevin was so sorry that it had to happen now, and because of _this_.

"Let me in, Dork," it wasn't a command, but a request, because he was far past the days when he'd been a bully.

Edd didn't answer him, so he sighed and just tried the doorknob in case he was lucky; he turned under his touch and thanked the heavens that Edd had been so upset that he'd forgotten to turn the lock. He would have hated to just sit outside his room and wait for him. But he'd done it before and was very prepared to do it again.

"Kevin, g-go away…" As far as greetings went, Kevin figured it could have been a lot worse. He walked in the room and shut the door behind him, frowning at the mess that cluttered the floor.

"No can do, Double Dweeb," he responded absentmindedly as he picked his way across the room, finding the rightful places for a few of the items on the floor as he went. Edd would just get upset again to find his room so messy when he got himself together again, but Kevin had seen that type of upset. And it was one he enjoyed even less than this; it was downright scary, and everyone that knew Edd could tell you that he wasn't a really scary guy… Unless…

Kevin shuddered. He'd clean up a bit more before he left and hopefully forego having to see what all this mess turned his Edd into.

"Kevin…"

He felt that Edd had wanted to go on, probably tell him to get lost again, but he was overrun with sobs before he got any further. By then though, Kevin had placed himself on the bed by his side and ran his hand along Edd's back, knowing the touch comforted him somewhat.

"I heard what happened…" Another sob, this one wracking Edd's entire body.

"W-What? Come to yell at m-me again…for m-making you lose a b-bet?"

Kevin's hand froze. Edd never had quite gotten over that. He sighed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Edd's shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, laying his head between the man's shoulder blades and feeling as Edd shrugged, trying to get him off, he figured, and so he moved to sit back up, but kept his hand firm on Edd's side.

"I know it was discouraging, but you know this doesn't mean anything; you're still the smartest guy I know."

Edd scoffed between hiccups and sobs, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Yeah, right."

"Oh, c'mon, Double…D. You know it's true! You're at the top of our class, even gonna graduate early and leave me all alone up at that college. If that ain't smart, I don't have a clue what is! So what if you lost this spelling bee, there will be another, and I'm just proud of you for trying to get back out there!"

For a moment Edd quieted, before finally turning around a little so that one tear-stained cheek and puffy eye popped into view. And it might have sounded silly, but even now, so upset and disheveled as he was, Edd looked nothing less than beautiful… Well, handsome was more like it! He was too manly to be using such girly words, and especially about another boy! Regardless if it was his own boyfriend or not.

Finally, Edd spoke, "I'm not gonna leave you alone, Kevin."

It made him smirk. Leave it to Edd to forget about everything in the face of that one comment. But it was a comforting thought.

"And I'm not leaving you alone either, Edd. That's why I'm here." Edd gave a little nod before sighing, and Kevin thought it would be best to change the subject.

"Why don't we get you up; we've got class soon."

"I don't think I want to go today…"

Kevin's eyes popped at the words and he immediately reached for Edd's forehead, feeling for a temperature but finding none.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with my dweeb?"

Edd gave a little smile at the remark before shaking his head and flipping onto his back slowly, laying his arms out wide. "Right here in the flesh. The one, the only, Double Dork."

Kevin gave a little laugh as he leaned down at pecked a kiss onto Edd's jaw.

"You sure you don't wanna go today?" Edd nodded, and after a moment Kevin did too before swatting Edd's side lightly.

"Shove over then."

Edd's eyes widened a bit, but he did as was requested and next he knew, Kevin was laying beside him, pulling him up to use his chest as his pillow. Edd took a moment, taking it in before he looked up at Kevin.

"You aren't going?"

Kevin cracked open one of the eyes he had closed, as he was intent now on getting some more sleep, and hummed quietly.

"Nah. Why would I go without you? Like I said," he tucked his fingers under Edd's chin and they met in the middle for a slow, sweet kiss, "I'm not leaving you alone. Not again. Never again, Edd."

Tears started welling up in Edd's eyes again, but these ones, Kevin could tell, were better. They were happy tears, and Edd nodded with a goofy grin on his face for a few moments before laying his head back on Kevin's chest, feeling so much better now that he had the jock's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Maybe later we'll go down and I'll talk your mom into making us some tuna salad sandwiches, 'kay?"

He could feel Edd smile against him as he closed his eyes again.

"'Kay."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Like I said, **I don't remember much from the series and all this draws from just personal headcanons aside from the fact that Edd did lose a spelling bee in junior high.** I hope you guys enjoy this though. Review are welcome. Thanks for reading.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
